


Warrior Goddess 4 - The Second Quintesson War

by White Aster (white_aster)



Series: Warrior Goddess [4]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_aster/pseuds/White%20Aster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new Golden Age is shattered, but the enemies of Cybertron have forgotten who they are dealing with....  </p>
<p>From tragedy, anger.  From anger, purpose.  From purpose, strength.  </p>
<p>As one, the Autobots and Decepticons rise again.  </p>
<p>
  <i>This is the fourth part of the Warrior Goddess arc, including the Second Quintesson War.  Warnings for angst and major character deaths.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warrior Goddess 4 - The Second Quintesson War

Notes:

\- Please note that this story is the fourth part of the Warrior Goddess arc and builds heavily on events from previous fics in the Warrior Goddess series.

\- This fic and the Warrior Goddess arc in general is being written out of chronological sequence and will also be posted out of chronological sequence. As a result, if you read everything as it is posted, you will be skipping about in the timeline and possibly spoilered for events that are not yet written. If you would rather read the story without "spoilers" from later chapters, please consider following only the first story in the series ([Warrior Goddess 1- Earth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/173913)) and checking out each chapter as it is posted for its position in the timeline before reading.

\- For an overview (and spoilerrific) timeline of the ENTIRE Warrior Goddess arc, including far-future events, please see the first chapter of [Warrior Goddess 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/173913).


End file.
